The Point of No Return
by doctor anthony
Summary: A squad of Imperial soldiers missing for 6 months suddenly send a distress call, a team in sent to find Echo Squad 43, but when they get to the planet know as Saiken, it soon becomes apparent nothing is as it seems. Loosely based off the South korean horror fic, R-Point.
1. Chapter 1

**Point of No Return**

 **Chapter 1 distress calls**

 **Authors Notes I don't own Star Wars just my OC's and the plot of this fic is loosely based on the plot of the South Korean horror film R-Point.**

 **Imperial outpost in the Outer Rim**

Two men sat in the communication room both playing Pazzack as it was the night shift and like most nights, nothing happened. So to pass the time these two men played Pazzack.

Suddenly though the coms came to life as a distress call came in.

A voice said "Command come in."

The two men were shocked and quickly got to work as the person contacting them said "Command this is Echo Squad 43. We're dying like hell here."

One of the men said "Go and report this now, hurry."

As his comrade left, the man said "Echo Squad 43 come in. I say again Echo Squad 43 come in."

Soon the commanding officer of the base, Admiral Kunon was in the room and shocked as he heard Echo Squad 43 calling in for help. Echo Squad 43 went missing over 6 months ago and were presumed dead. Except for the sole survivor that the rescue team found of that accursed planet.

The admiral went to the infirmary to speak to the sole survivor of Echo Squad 43, determined to get answers.

As he sat down next the man lying on the bed with bandages covering his entire face except for his mouth. He said "Echo Squad 43 just reported in from the planet Saiken."

The man said "No it's not possible. All of them are dead."

The Admiral asked "Then how did one of them just send out a distress call to this base less than five minutes ago? If they didn't send this distress call, who did?"

The man replied "I swear they are all dead. I collected their ID tags myself. With these hands!"

The man showed the admiral the stubs he now had for hands as Admiral Kunon asked "Who did this to you? Rebel scum?"

The man shook his head and said with fear in his voice "There are no rebels on that planet. I watched all of those men die!"

The admiral then left the room as he now had to put together a team for a fact finding mission and the admiral had the perfect candidate in mind to lead this mission.

Commander Viper.

 **Nar Shaddaa the Imperial District**

Two imperial officers were walking through the streets as one of them, a young lieutenant said "Say what you will sir, but Nar Shaddaa has a certain quality to it."

The other man didn't respond as they entered a brothel, the commander was looking for company. Anything to help him forget the last battle he was in, If only for one night.

He found a young Twi'lek woman while the lieutenant found a human girl for himself.

The commander was soon smoking a cigarette looking out the window as the Twi'lek was fast asleep next to him and soon heard blaster fire.

Viper had his pistol out and was heading to the room where lieutenant was in and saw a janitor nearby.

Viper yelled "Don't move!"

The young teenager said with fear in her voice "Don't shoot!"

Viper saw a bit of blood on the woman's shirt dripping onto the floor and deciding not to take any chances opened fire.

His suspicions were confirmed when he found the woman had a blaster pistol on her.

Viper then entered the room and saw the lieutenant dead on the bed.

Viper cursed as he contacted the local imperial garrison to report what happened.

Soon the Commander was back at the Imperial base on Nar Shaddaa where he was taken to a private room. As Viper sat down at the desk, a hologram of Admiral Kunon appeared in front of him.

Viper saluted as the Admiral said "At ease my old friend."

The Admiral said "Viper you have a great career in the military so far. 3 commendations, you won the Distinguished Medal of Imperial Honour for your role in the battle of Boz Pity last year. Every time you've gone into battle, blood has been spilt either yours or the enemy. You were also the sole survivor of the ambush on the planet Kailto recently. Viper I need a man of your skill to command a very important mission."

Viper asked "What's the mission sir?"

The Admiral smiled and said "Just so we are clear. The incident in that brothel earlier tonight never happened."

Viper nodded as Kunon continued by saying "6 months ago a squad of soldiers were sent to the planet Saiken which is close to the location of a suspected rebel base. Their mission was to do recon and see if the planet would be good for an imperial base. A rescue team sent to look for them after they failed to report in after a few days, only found 1 man. Now we've gotten word from Echo Squad 43 saying they are dying. I want you to find those men and bring them home. This mission is search and rescue above all else. Understood?"

Viper nodded and the Admiral said "You can recruit men from my outpost for the mission. However Imperial Intelligence want one of their men on the mission as your second in command."

Viper asked "Who'll my second in command be?"

The Admiral replied "An agent named Drillik. I have a transport ship there ready to take to my base immediately. Agent Drillik will be here waiting when you arrive. All that'll be left is assemble a team and go to Saiken. You'll have a week to learn the fate of Echo Squad 43."

Viper nodded and left the room as he went to the hanger bay where the transport ship was waiting for him.

Viper was soon at the Imperial outpost and saw the Admiral as well as a member of Imperial Intelligence were there to greet him.

Agent Drillik said "Commander Viper. It's good to finally meet you. I've heard good things about you from my superiors."

Viper replied "I wish I could say the same about you."

Drillik laughed as the two of them followed Admiral Kunon to a briefing room where over twenty men in stromtrooper armour were waiting for them.

The men saluted as Viper, Drillik and Kunon entered the room.

The Admiral cut to the chase and said "I need volunteers for a mission to Saiken. Echo Squad 43 need assistance and we will find them. If anyone wants to be part of the mission stay in the room. All others please leave immediately."

Most of the men left the room but several stayed as Viper said "We're heading out on a transport in a half hour. Get suited up and be at the hanger bay in twenty five minutes."

All of the troops in front of him and Agent Drillik said loudly "Yes sir!" before they headed to the armoury.

Agent Drillik didn't say a word as he left the room leaving Viper alone with Admiral Kunon.

Viper asked "Any idea why Imperial Intelligence wanted one of their men on this mission?"

Admiral Kunon replied "No idea. There are no records of Imperial Intelligence having any bases or anything on Saiken. Maybe they want answers as to why these men after 6 months missing suddenly send out a distress call. However I did look up on Agent Drillik, he's been on black ops missions all over the outer rim and is a man who gets the job done no matter what. I'd be careful around him Viper."

Viper said "I'll keep an eye on him."

The Admiral said "Good luck out there." With that Viper went to the armoury as well to get suited up for this mission.

Soon Viper was with his team in the hanger bay and lead the team onto the transport ship and after everyone was seated, the transport ship was heading to Saiken.

As Viper was in the cockpit with the pilot one of the soldiers asked "Any of you hear things about that man? I've heard some people who served with Commander Viper requested to be transferred to another squad after one mission due to the amount of action they saw in that fight."

One man said "Blaze. I've heard about this Viper man. Some say he shot one of his own men for being drunk."

Blaze was in shock and said "That's unbelievable."

The tech expert on the squad named Tech said "I heard he and his men once offered some cigarettes to 20 rebel prisoners they captured before killing them."

The sharpshooter of the team, Headshot asked "He and his men shot dead 20 rebels?"

Another man said "I heard it was more like 30."

With that Agent Drillik left the rest of the squad and headed to the cockpit.

As soon he entered Drillik asked "How long until we get to Saiken?"

Viper said ""Not long. I can only assume you've heard the rumours about me."

Agent Drillik nodded and Viper scoffed before he said "You notice. Whenever someone talks about a story like that. They say they heard it from someone who was there, and when you ask that person. They say they heard it from somebody who was there. Nothing new really. I bet a few thousand years ago. Some Republic soldiers were standing around talking about Revan killing several Mandalorian warriors with his bare hands during the Mandalorian Wars."

Agent Drillik said "Maybe they talked about it because Revan never denied it?"

Viper thought for a moment and replied "Maybe that's because Revan knew the value of the men he was going into battle with, thinking he was the meanest and toughest Jedi in the entire galaxy."

Drillik didn't say a word as the pilot said "We've arrived at Saiken now. I'll land near to where Echo Squad 43 was last scene. You can make the rest of the way there on foot."

Viper nodded and said "The walk will do us good and give us a clearer picture of what happened here."

The transport ship soon landed on Saiken as the squad disembarked. When the ship left one of the men had a holocam and said "Since some of us are on our last mission here we should get a picture together to remind of a successful rescue mission."

Some of the men agreed and posed for a picture as Agent Drillik came over and said "Do you think we are on a damn picnic here corporal?"

Before the man could reply Viper walked over and said "Sure let's take one."

All of the men got into positon and posed as the picture was taken all of the men with smiles on their faces.

 **Saiken- day 1**

The squad moved through the forest as they headed to the last known coordinates of Echo Squad 43. As they did some of men complained of the heat on this hot day.

Then blaster fire was heard. As the men got into cover quickly before returning fire.

One of the men, trapped and unable to get behind cover was the rookie of the team nicked named New Blood by some of the men.

Viper yelled at him "Private move!"

New Blood said with fear "I can't!"

Viper said calmly "Listen to me kid. On the count of three, run like the wind to us. We'll cover you. 1, 2, 3!"

New Blood ran as the men covered him and once the rookie was with, Viper called for the grenade launcher to be given to him and be provided cover as he planned to flank these rebels from behind.

Viper soon found the rebels and fired 2 shots at them. As soon as the blaster fire stopped, Viper yelled out "All clear!"

The men assembled with him and looked at the dead rebel bodies, 4 of them, a dead Rodian man, a Twi'lek female, an old human man and a young human woman who looked like she was 20 years old and she was still alive , just barely.

The medic of the squad Doc checked the three dead bodies and said "They've been dead for ages."

Viper said "Search her."

As Doc checked for weapons he noticed a silver bracelet on the woman and looked at it, as Blaze said "If you touch a dead person's things your hands will rot off."

Doc said "I only had a look Blaze, plus she's not dead yet."

Agent Drillik said "I'll put her out of her misery."

Viper took out a cigarette and lit it as he moved on with the rest of the men as a single blaster shot rang out.

The squad kept walking for an hour before it started to get foggy and Viper had the men stop for a quick break.

One of the men saw a pile of stones on top of one another which had writing on it. As he read it the soldier said "This is a memorial."

Some of the squad gathered round as Headshot asked "What else does it say Wise?"

Wise glared at Headshot and said "Don't call me that. Just because I read a lot I'm suddenly known as Wise."

Viper said "Look private tell us what this says. After all we learn something new every day. Nothing wrong with reading."

Wise read the message and said "There was a giant lake here once."

Tech scoffed and said "There is nothing here but trees."

Wise continued "Thousands of years ago, the natives of this planet were killed by the Sith. They put all the dead bodies in the lake and filled it. Before they built a temple on It a few miles away."

Headshot said "That's bull. You're lying."

Blaze said "That's why it's so foggy here."

Wise continued reading and said "Wherever you go I'll be there. If you have blood on your hands you.. I can't read the rest."

Agent Drillik said "You're a great storyteller private."

Viper said "Let's go."

As the squad headed out, headshot muttered to himself "Bloody hands what? I have blood on my hands what's going to happen."

As Headshot went to relieve himself Blaze said "Don't disrespect it Headshot."

Headshot ignored him and said "Don't be a wimp."

After Headshot was done he ran to catch up with the others and the rest of the message was now clear for all to see.

The last sentence said 'If you have blood on your hands you can't go back.'

 **Authors notes well that's the end of chapter 1 please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Point of No Return**

 **Chapter 2 the search begins**

 **Authors Notes I don't own Star Wars just my OC's and the plot of this fic is loosely based on the plot of the South Korean horror film R-Point.**

 **Saiken**

The squad set up camp for the night and as Viper and Tech tried to get in touch with command they got no response to their communication.

Viper said "Keep trying Tech, let me know when you get through."

Tech nodded as Viper went to get some sleep.

Meanwhile Headshot, Razor and Doc were talking loudly as Agent Drillik walked over to them and said "Do you want to alert the rebels to our position. There could be more out there so keep the voices down."

The men nodded as Agent Drillik walked off.

Meanwhile, Blaze and Wise were on patrol duty for the first of several shifts and the two men started to talk.

Blaze asked "What did you do before you joined the imperial army?"

Wise answered "I was an assistant at a local funeral home on the planet of Onderon. I joined the army after rebels bombed the planet and killed my parents. All of those rebel scum deserve to die."

Blaze nodded as Wise asked "Do you get a weird feeling here?"

Blaze curious said "What do you mean?"

Wise clarified by saying "This place gives me the creeps. No sun yet it's humid. Foggy. It would never be used as a burial site. How could the living, live in such a place where the dead wouldn't?"

Blaze asked "Then who lives here Wise?"

Both men turned as they heard a noise behind but assumed it was merely the wind.

Wise replied "There is a type who seeks out places like this… Ghosts."

Blaze scoffed and said "Stop messing. Ghosts aren't real."

Neither man said a word as the patrol was continued.

 **The next morning**

Viper was woken up by Tech who said "Commander. I've gotten through to command."

Viper went on the com and said "Command this is Viper we've have arrived on the planet and are near Echo Squad 43's last known coordinates. From there we'll start the search."

Viper ended the call as the rest of the men woke up and just up ahead they saw an abandoned Republic base from what looked like the Mandalorian Wars.

The men headed to the building to check for rebels.

Viper led a small group into the building to search the base but all that was there were a few crates and old communication equipment.

They did find an audio recorder that was Imperial made, which was proof Echo Squad 43 was here and meant they were one step closer to learned what happened here.

Viper had the men assembled and said "We have a week to look for Echo Squad 43 and determine if they are alive or dead. A 3.5 KM area around here named the recon area on the maps is where they were to be."

Razor asked "What unit did the missing men belong to?"

Agent Drillik said "Why do you want to know?"

Viper answered Razor's question by saying "They part of the 212th battalion."

New Blood was shocked at this as Headshot asked him "Weren't you part of the 212th? You must know the missing soldiers"

New Blood shook his head and said "How could I know them. There were a lot of people in the 212th battalion."

Viper said "We'll split into two teams. Agent Drillik will lead a team and look in the area designated R-5. The rest of us will stay here and clean this place up. Dismissed."

Soon Agent Drillik was leading a small team of 5 other troops through the jungle, looking for any sign of the missing soldiers.

Agent Drillik said "Move! Let's find these missing comrades. Sooner we do, the sooner we can all go home."

Headshot muttered to himself "Do you think they're still alive. In this damn jungle. They're most likely all dead by now and are fucking ghosts."

The men moved on as one of the troops, took a moment to take a drink of water. The soldier nicknamed Kid because he was the youngest of the squad said "This is a waste of time. Isn't that right Headshot?"

As Kid looked around he saw that he was now on his own with none of the other men in sight and ran into a clearing yelling "Guys! Where are you?!"

He heard a noise behind him and ran towards it, tripping over a log as he did.

When Kid got back up he smiled as he saw the rest of the squad up ahead of him.

Kid ran up to them and said "Headshot, why didn't you answer me?"

When he got no answer he said firmly "Why didn't you? I was scared out of my wits."

The man didn't turn to face him and as the kid read the writing on the back of the helmet which read, the words aim and fire. The six men ahead of him crouched down and Kid did the same.

After a few moments Kid got up to his feet and no one else did.

Kid said "Quit screwing around men!"

Soon the fear he had a few moments ago began to creep up on the young man again as he moved forward keeping his gun aimed in front of him the whole time.

Meanwhile at the old republic base, Blaze and Doc were having a quick meal as they heard Viper nearby said on the com to Agent Drillik "What he's missing? Tech show us the map."

Tech put up a holographic map of the area for all the men to see.

Viper asked "Where are you? Ok. We'll meet up in the area known as R-6."

Viper ended the communication as he grabbed his blaster pistols and said Let's move out!"

Soon Viper and the others were at R-6 and calling out for Kid as they saw the ruins of a Sith temple up ahead.

As they headed to it, Blaze said "We're here to find missing men and one of us is missing."

The four men looked though the temple ruins and as they looked around Tech asked "I wonder what happened here?"

Doc said "Probably a fight with Republic forces long ago."

They then heard a noise nearby and saw Agent Drillik and his team approaching them.

Agent Drillik asked "Find him yet?"

Viper shook his head as they looked around and saw signs of a fire lit at the temple ruins recently.

As the men spread out to cover more ground in the search, the squad's heavy weapon specialist Gunny called out "Commander! I found him!"

The men then saw Kid who was beyond relieved to find the rest of the squad.

The squad was soon back at the base and listened as Kid told them what happened.

Kid said "I swear that's what happened."

Agent Drillik said "You little shit!"

As Drillik moved to hit Kid across the face Viper called out to him and motioned for the agent to follow him.

Before he did Agent Drillik said to Kid "Be thankful he is command of this mission. If I was, you'd be shot for this incompetence."

Kid walked over and picked up Headshot's helmet, as he looked at it the sniper asked "What are you doing?"

Kid said "Didn't you have aim and fire written on your helmet?"

Confused Headshot asked "What?"

Kid started to look at the other helmets one by one.

Blaze asked "Are you dreaming man?"

As he saw Kid about to panic Headshot grabbed the young man by the shoulders and said "Hey. What's wrong?"

Kid said "One of you wrote aim and fire on your helmet."

Headshot scoffed and was about to say something when the men heard the sound of a dropship nearby.

All the men assembled outside the base as they saw five men in Mandalorian armour approach the base carrying crates.

Headshot asked "What the hell are Mandalorians doing out here?"

Drillik said "Quiet down!"

Viper went to greet them as the leader of these Mandalrians said "I'm Kawan of clan Cordo."

Viper shook hands with him and said "I'm commander Viper of the Imperial armed forces. What made you all show up here in the middle of the night?"

Kawan answered "We can only come at night due to the heavy fog. We come by every few days to check the coms in the old base. We have a base in a neighbouring star system and this is an early warning place for us. Is that your base commander?"

Viper asked "Is that base Mandalorian property?"

Kawan laughed and said "This place got nothing to do with my clan leaders asaide from early warning from rebels."

The Mandalorians set up their coms on the second floor as Kawan said "Let me be clear. Keep away from this stuff please. We need it intact."

Viper nodded as Kawan asked "What made you guys come out here to Saiken?"

Viper replied "We came here to find some soldiers missing for the last six months."

Kawan laughed and said "This place was a medical base for Republic soldiers from the Mandalorian Wars. A lot of Republic soldiers were exterminated here. It all happened so fast. I can tell you this, wasn't my people who did it. Heck we never came near this damn planet. I can also tell you this, there is nothing alive here on Saiken. Neither imperials or rebels can survive here."

Viper asked "What do you mean by that?"

Curious Kawan asked "You haven't heard the rumours about this place?"

Viper simply asked "What rumours?"

Kawan laughed and said "Don't worry about it Commander."

As the Mandalorians left, some of the men thanked them for the alcohol they left them as Kawan said to Viper "You know why those men want leave quickly?"

Viper shook his head and Kawan said "They want to make a bet as soon as possible?"

Viper asked "A bet on what?"

Kawan replied "That in four days when we come back. None of you will be alive."

Agent Drillik asked "What do you mean by that?"

Kawan said "Like I said this is Saiken. No one can survive. Let me be clear. Don't go near the equipment on the second floor. Good luck you'll need it."

With that Kawan walked off with his men as Viper and the squad went back into the base.

As some of the men started to drink the booze given to them by the Mandalorians, Viper went to check on Tech's progress repairing the imperial audio recorder they found when they first arrived at the base.

Viper handed Tech a bottle of Corellian ale as he asked "How's the coms?"

Tech replied "We still have local coms but we can't get in contact with command. I've nearly finished repairing the audio recorder, the damage looked a lot of worse than it actually was."

Viper nodded as Tech asked "Sir, are there any other squads out here?"

Viper shook his head as Tech said "I got a communication from an imperial unit under a lieutenant Vask earlier today. He said that he and his twin brother Keik are stationed nearby and might come over for a visit."

Viper was curious as he heard this and said to Tech "Let me know if this Vask reports back. I'll want to talk to him. Try and get some sleep."

Tech nodded as Viper went to his room and started to read the datapad on the missing squad and saw no mention of a lieutenant Vask at all.

Meanwhile in the basement Gunny threw Kid against the wall as the young man asked "What is your problem man!"

Gunny asked "That helmet. How did you know it had the words aim and fire on it? Tell me you're lying?"

Kid glared at Gunny before he said "Aim and fire. It's yours right?"

Gunny grabbed Kid and said "You punk. Who told you?"

Kid asked "Who told me what?"

Gunny said "Who told you that he came here to Saiken! You must have heard that we served together in the same platoon before being brought to the outpost on the outer rim!"

Kid pushed Gunny back and asked "What's the matter with you? I saw that helmet with my own two eyes like I told you and the others earlier."

Gunny said "Don't mess with me. He's… He's… You have to be lying. Confess!"

Kid shoved Gunny to the ground and said "You should stop drinking." Before he walked off

Gunny said "You stop right there!"

Once Gunny was all alone he said to himself. "Daemon. He's one of the men we're looking for. One of the men we're here to find."

An hour later some of the men were getting ready to turn in for the night and others got ready for patrol duty, when Tech came in with the imperial audio recorder which was playing popular music.

Some of the men happy to listen to some good music started to dance in the centre of the room as the others watched with amusement.

After a minute, the music stopped and the sounds of blaster fire were heard as Viper and Agent Drillik entered the room.

Soon screaming was heard along with more blaster fire before the men heard footsteps and a man yell out "Don't come any closer. No. Get out. Don't come any closer. No!"

The recorder ended with blood curdling screams as Viper took the audio recorder and left the room.

Doc and Razor were on patrol outside the base as it started to rain and Razor said "That recording scared the hell out of me. What was that?"

Doc asked "How the hell should I know."

Doc then took out a small holographic photo and looked at it as Razor asked "What are you looking at?"

Doc showed Razor the hologram and said "My family. My wife Meisa and daughter Tyia."

Razor said "They're beautiful."

Doc smiled as Razor handed him the hologram back.

Meanwhile in his room Viper was listening to the audio recording repeatedly as he tried to figure out in his mind what happened to the men who made the recording.

As Doc and Razor continued their patrol they saw a soldier walking off and both recognised him as New Blood.

Razor called out to him "New Blood!"

Doc said "Guy is just ignoring us. What the hell is he doing out here?"

Razor didn't reply as both men could no longer see New Blood.

While in the base. Viper was walking around on the second floor thinking of what could have happened to the men in the recording as he looked out a window and heard footsteps like those in the recording before he saw a young alien woman in a white dress outside the base, who disappeared just as quickly as she appeared.

 **Saiken Day 2**

The next morning several of the men went outside the base to get fresh air among them Agent Drillik who asked "Can one of you make a good hangover soup? I'd promote the man who does."

Some of the men laughed at the joke as Kid ran up to Agent Drillik and said "Sir. I can't find private New Blood. He was supposed to be on duty with me at 0600 but he didn't turn up."

Agent Drillik said "You didn't report it?"

Kid replied "I'm reporting it now."

Agent Drillik seething with anger from his hangover and now this news of a missing man kicked Kid to the ground and said "Incompetent fool."

Drillik then went to report this news to Viper as the men began to look around for New Blood.

As they did, Headshot took a moment to remove his helmet and have a drink of water as he saw blood on his glove and looked up only for blood to pour all over his face.

As Headshot screamed in disgust the other men saw New Blood's hung from the top of the base, with his head barely hanging on his body anymore due to the neck being sliced.

 **Authors notes well that's the end of chapter 2 please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Point of No Return**

 **Chapter 3 more questions than answers**

 **Authors Notes I don't own Star Wars just my OC's and the plot of this fic is loosely based on the plot of the South Korean horror film R-Point.**

 **Saiken**

The squad watched as New Blood's body was being put into a body bag as Viper removed New Blood's id tags.

Agent Drillik said "There must be more rebels here."

Viper said "Agent Drillik. Our mission is to find the missing soldiers. Remember that."

Drillik nodded as Viper said "We're heading to those Sith Temple ruins. If there are rebels hiding out near there, we'll lay a trap for them next time they go there. Move out."

The men followed Viper all the while wondering how many rebels were left on Saiken.

As the men arrived at the Sith Temple ruins, they saw incense has been lit recently and Viper had a booby trap thermal detonator placed near the lit incense by Razor.

Once the trap was set Viper had the men head back to the base, as they did Viper and Drillik made sure they were behind the others so they could talk without being overheard.

Viper asked "Why did Imperial Intelligence want you on this mission? What's their interest in Saiken?"

Drillik was silent for a few moments before he said "Over the last few centuries a lot of ships have landed on Saiken but very few if any has gotten off the planet. Imperial Intelligence want to know why. Some higher ups think this place would make a good penal colony for rebel scum."

Viper said "So we're just meat thrown to the wolves to see how hungry the animal is?"

Drillik replied "Essentially. Yes. They also want this matter of Echo Squad 43 resolved as one of the soldiers was the son of a higher ranking Moff who has been asking questions."

Viper said "I think we can both agree something weird is going here on Saiken. What do you know about the Sith massacre against the natives centuries ago?"

Drillik replied "All I know is a lot of them were killed. The Sith wiped them out. They did it because these natives used sorcery combined with some force ability which made them a potential threat."

Viper then said "Well them doing that back then has caused this mess we're in. Just shows some people never think long term, even the great wise Sith get it wrong sometimes."

Drillik nodded in agreement as the two of them caught up to the squad who were now back at the base just as the sun started to set.

As the men started to eat dinner Blaze asked "Any of you know where New Blood was from?"

Headshot replied "He said that he was from Imperial Center and his family isn't well off. He joined to make sure his wages would help his family out."

Gunny nodded and said "We should send the family some money, help them out."

Some of the men nodded in agreement as Viper was informed by Tech that communication to command had been restored.

Viper went on the com and asked to speak to Admiral Kunon but an officer kept refusing which caused Viper to snap and say angrily "Get me Admiral Kunon now. It's urgent."

Soon the Admiral was on as Viper said "Sir I have an update for you on the mission. One of our men is dead, private New Blood."

The Admiral was silent before he asked "Viper are you screwing this mission up. Private New Blood is one of the men your there to find!"

Viper was in shock as he heard this as was Tech and Agent Drillik and the rest of the squad entered the room when they heard the admiral yelling at Viper.

Viper finally said "Sir. I don't understand."

Admiral Kunon asked "How many are in your squad now Viper?"

Viper answered "One is dead. Nine are left."

Admiral Kunon said "Viper listen to me very carefully. You started this mission with nine got it? I'm looking at the mission file right now, you were nine to start. Are you telling me you picked up a ghost along the way to Saiken?"

Viper was in total disbelief as were the others and asked "Kunon. Are you joking?"

The admiral now enraged asked "Do I sound like I'm joking. Let me speak to agent Drillik now!"

Agent Drillik didn't make a move to the com and Viper saw the imperial agent nod to and it was all the confirmation Viper needed to end the communication with Admiral Kunon.

Soon most of the squad were standing around all silent over the revelation they learned and thinking about it. Trying to come up an explanation for this.

The silence was broken by Razor who said "It's bizarre but I don't remember his face, he wasn't with us at the outpost right?"

Headshot asked "What?"

Razor said "He wasn't with us at the outpost. I never saw him on the transport ship. But he was there when we landed here on Saiken. He was there when we took the picture."

Kid thought about it and said "Your right. I never saw him at the base, but he was there when we took the photo after we landed."

 **Flashback 2 days ago Saiken**

Kid smiled as he took the holo photo and said "I want to be in one too!"

Viper nodded and said "OK one more."

Kid handed the holographic camera to another soldier as he stood with his comrades and all smiled as the picture was taken.

 **End of flashback**

Gunny dropped his plate of food in shock before he stood up and said "Enough! I don't want to hear anymore."

Gunny went off to clear his head as he thought back to the last time he saw his old friend Daemon alive.

 **Flashback 6 months ago Imperial outpost**

Gunny smiled as he left the mess hall richer from the bet he made on the pod races.

He then saw Daemon run up to him who asked "Gunny. Did you get it yet?"

Gunny smiled and said "Relax mate I'll get it for you in a few days. Relax."

Daemon said "OK. You told me your cousin reserved this for me. I want to give it to my girlfriend for her birthday."

Gunny said "It'll be here don't worry. Don't you have a mission to go on."

Daemon nodded and Gunny said "I'll give to you when you come back. Be safe out there."

Daemon smiled as he ran to the hanger bay with his helmet which had the words aim and fire written on the back of it.

Gunny felt the necklace in his pocket and knew his friend would happy to give his girlfriend this gift after coming back safe from a rescue mission and went to the barracks to count his winnings from the bet.

 **End of flashback**

Viper sat in his room as looked at the datapad with information on the missing squad and was shocked when he saw New Blood in the holo image of Echo Squad 43.

 **Saiken Day 3**

Agent Drillik found it hard to sleep as he thought about the secret orders he was given by the head of Imperial Intelligence.

He had been given the id tags of the sole survivor of Echo Squad 43 and was told to use them to end the mission if need be. And at this point, he was tempted to use them, to save the lives of this squad if nothing else.

As this was going on Tech was fast asleep next to the communication equipment as more communications came in from lieutenant Vask.

Meanwhile Viper was walking around the second floor of the base and saw the alien woman in the white dress again. Viper had his armour on and weapons as he followed the woman who walking away from the base.

Viper was determined to get some answers.

On the other side of the base Gunny and Kid were on patrol outside as it started to rain and Gunny asked "You knew about the helmet the whole time didn't you?"

Kid said "Cut it out!"

As he began to walk off Gunny yelled "Where are you going?!"

Kid shouted "Going to answer natures call damn it!"

Viper was at the moment in hot pursuit of the alien woman and as the woman got further away. Viper stopped and looked around, as thunder cracked around him, Viper found himself in the middle of a grave yard of Republic soldiers from over 3000 years ago.

Viper then remembered what the Mandalorian Kawan told him, the republic base was a medical base for Republic soldiers during the Mandalorian Wars and that all the republic solders were wiped out.

Viper moved on and found another grave yard of Imperial soldiers 300 years after the republic soldiers died and recognised one of the names of the graves. Lieutenant Vask.

Viper recalled Tech telling him of communications from lieutenant Vask and was shocked, the men were getting communications from the dead.

Viper ran back to the base and his cigarette lighter fell out of his pocket.

At the same moment Gunny had gone for a walk and saw Kid fiddling with the necklace he brought here to Saiken. He had hoped to give it to Daemon if he was found alive. If he didn't find his friend, he'd give the necklace to Daemon's girlfriend like he should have done months ago.

Gunny grabbed the necklace and said "I spent a fortune on this. Cost me 2 month's salary."

He heard a voice say "I know It's not yours. You got it without getting one drop of blood on your hands."

Gunny punched the man in front of him and smiled as Kid's head was knocked back , but was shocked when he recognised the face of the man sitting next to him as the helmet fell to the ground.

It was Daemon.

Gunny was in shock and said with fear in his voice "It's can't be. You're dead."

Gunny was so scared he ran off as Kid saw him go off and said to himself "Guy's losing his mind."

As Viper arrived back at the base he saw Drillik looking over the datapad on Echo Squad 43 and asked "Should we tell the men about this? Confirm New Blood is part of Echo Squad 43?"

Viper said "How then could we explain him showing up like he did. These men are smart."

Agent Drillik said "We can't lie to them."

Viper then asked loudly "Tell me then how we can explain New Blood being with us without all of us sounding like we are going insane?!"

As the two men talked Gunny ran to the ruins of the Sith Temple hoping to hide from Daemon and was petrified as he saw his friend approach him.

A few moments later a loud explosion was heard at the base and the men knew where it came from. The Sith temple ruins. The booby trap had been sprung.

The squad found Gunny at the temple ruins bleeding from the arm that was torn in half from the trap as well as the wounds in his chest, he said "I didn't do it. It wasn't intentional. I swear!"

The men looked on as Doc tried to stop the bleeding and Drillik knelt down next to Gunny and asked "What happened here?"

Gunny reached out with his remaining arm and looked right past Headshot as he said with fear in his voice "Save me. Save me."

Headshot stepped away and said "Leave me alone!"

Gunny said "I wasn't going to keep it. I swear. I swear!"

He fell to the ground and said "I'm sorry." Before he died.

Viper closed Gunny's eyes before the body was put in a body bag as the men moved out. Going back to the base.

Once the men were back at the base several men were sitting on their beds unable to sleep as Wise said "There is something here with us. How else can we explain what has happened since we got here?"

Razor asked "What do you think is here with us Wise?"

Wise answered "Ghosts! Saiken is fucking haunted!"

Headshot walked over to Wise and grabbed him by the neck before he said "Can you see the ghosts? Can you control them? Open your eyes. There are no ghosts here. It's just rebels messing with us."

Agent Drillik walked over and said "All we have to do is find the id tags of one of the squad then we can call in for a transport ship and go back to the outpost."

Agent Drillik headed to Viper's room as the man sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Drillik asked "What are we going to do? Abort the mission?"

Viper answered "Do you think command will believe us? Without proof. They'll think we're all mad."

Drillik said "In the morning we should search the place in two teams. All we have to do is find the id tags of one of the squad then we can get out of this hellhole."

As Drillik left Viper asked "What will you tell Imperial Intelligence about this place? They want it for a prison for rebels remember?"

Agent Drillik replied "I'll tell them this place isn't even suitable for a grave yard world. Let alone a prison."

With that Viper was alone and quickly fell asleep where he had the same dream he had been having ever since it happened.

He dreamt of the ambush on Kailto over 3 months ago.

Viper was on patrol with his men as one of the men, nicknamed Energy due his use of his power conversation habits on the base talked about his young son getting into play school back home.

Another of the men made a joke implying it was Energy going to play school, and was saying with entrance exams he might not get in.

Everyone laughed before an explosion happened and several rebels emerged out of hiding opening fire on Viper and his squad.

The squad returned fire and as Rebels died, more explosions went off. The rebels had laid mines on the path.

By the time the fight was over Viper saw he was the only man, he had lead these men down this path. It was his fault they fell into this trap.

Viper woke up just as the dream ended and took a drink of water to calm his nerves.

 **Saiken Day 4**

Agent Drillik looked at the id tags he had been given before the mission and knew the only way to get what was left of the squad off Saiken alive was to plant the id tag and end the mission cleanly.

In the morning Agent Drillik and the squad were assembled outside the base as Viper emerged.

Drillik asked "You ok?"

Viper replied "Had trouble sleeping last night."

Viper then addressed the men and said "We'll be in two units one under my command. The other under the command of Agent Drillik. My squad will search in R-6 and Drillik's team will look in R-3. I want check in's every 30 minutes. Break into two squads now!"

The 6 men in front of him and agent Drillik split into two rows, 5 of them were in one unit in front of Drillik with only Doc In the other in front of Viper.

Agent Drillik said "Two of you go over there."

Razor said "I want to be your team."

Drillik said "I could make it an order."

Blaze moved and stood behind Doc and as Drillik was about to order one more to move, Viper said "This is fine. Let's move out."

 **Authors notes well that's the end of chapter 3 please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


End file.
